


christmas cake

by magichistorian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3 Secret Santa, Baking, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: "Banri set down a couple of jars before saying, “Cake. Spice cake, specifically. They’re a staple for Christmas. I figured it was the best thing to get for Juza, considering his sweet tooth. Plus it's not sickeningly sweet, so I can actually have some of it.”"--Banri gets up early to make Juza a Christmas present. 3 am is the perfect time for baking, after all.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, implied Hyoudou Juuza/Minagi Tsuzuru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	christmas cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iori7se (jutsuzuban)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/gifts).



> Merry (early) Christmas! This is my gift to Mikey for the a3 secret santa this year! I hope you like it :D
> 
> I've never thought about this ot3 before but they're pretty cute!

The soft beeping of Banri’s alarm slowly woke him, and he sat up with a yawn. He glanced behind him to make sure Juza hadn't stirred, then squinted blearily at his phone. 

3 am, just as planned. He wasn’t particularly fond of getting up so obscenely early, but he was even less fond of disappointing his boyfriend, so 3 am it was. 

He slipped out of bed and down the ladder as quietly as he could. There was a hoodie draped over the chair and he grabbed it. The room was too dark to tell whose it was, but he was cold, and didn't care. He peered back at the bed, to make sure Juza was still asleep, then slipped out the door and down the hall. 

He was expecting the whole dorm to be fast asleep, but when he walked into the lobby he saw a dull light; the glow of a laptop screen. Before Banri even saw the face of the person sitting at the table, he knew it was Tsuzuru. Nobody else would stay up so late working. 

“Hey man,” he said. 

Tsuzuru jumped. “Banri? Why are you up?” 

“Trying to catch Santa Claus,” he teased. “Better question, why aren’t you asleep?” 

Tsuzuru closed his laptop and slumped on the table. “Working on an assignment. My course load is just brutal right now, even without working on a script at the same time.”

“Wow, making you work on Christmas eve? That’s cruel.”

“Tell me about it. But seriously, what are you doing? Sakyo was pretty adamant about not opening gifts until at least 8 in the morning.”

Banri chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and flicked on a light. “I’m not opening any gifts, I’m making one.”

Tsuzuru winced at the sudden light. “Typical Banri, doing everything last minute.”

“Who cares, as long as it gets done, right?” Banri chuckled. “Plus, I couldn't exactly do this in the middle of the day without ruining the surprise.”

“Surprise?” 

Banri reached into the cupboards and pulled out flour, sugar and eggs; cooking ingredients. Tsuzuru turned in his seat, curious. 

“What are you making?”

Banri set down a couple of jars before saying, “Cake. Spice cake, specifically. It's a staple for Christmas. I figured it was the best thing to get for Juza, considering his sweet tooth. Plus it's not sickeningly sweet, so I can actually have some of it.”

Tsuzuru chuckled. “As stubborn and tough as you act, you're a pretty great boyfriend, you know that?”

That made Banri stop, and flush red. “You-” 

Then just as quickly he recovered and winked at Tsuzuru. “You jealous? I’m as good at being a boyfriend as I am everything else.”

Tsuzuru rolled his eyes, but couldn't stifle a smile. 

“Do you want any help?” Tsuzuru offered. “I could use a break.”

Banri smiled. “That would be great, thanks!” He pulled out a pair of round tins and placed them in front of Tsuzuru along with a can of oil spray. “Grease these, would you?” 

  
It didn't take them too long working together, and in about a half hour the batter was finished. Banri stuck a finger in, then licked it clean. He offered it to Tsuzuru, who also took a taste. He hummed in approval. 

“This is really good,” he said, taking another taste. “Do you bake much?”

“Nah,” Banri shook his head. “I have on occasion, but I suppose it just comes naturally.” He said this in a tone of nonchalance, but it was pretty obvious to Tsuzuru that he was trying to show off. As cocky as he was, Banri lived on praise like it was food and water. 

“Well, I’m sure Juza will like it.” 

Banri smiled, more genuinely than his normal cocky smirk. “I hope so.” 

Then he scooped the batter evenly between the pans and put them into the oven. Once they were in and the timer set, he set about wiping down the counter with a washcloth. 

“Hey, check in the fridge will you,” Banri suddenly said. “I’m pretty sure Juza has some eggnog in there.”

“What, you want some?” 

Banri shook his head. “Way too sweet for me. It will, however, make a great frosting base.”

Tsuzuru laughed. “You’re taking Juza’s stuff...to make a present for him. Typical Banri.” But he got the eggnog anyway, and Banri started mixing it into a bowl with some extra sugar, cream and butter. 

After a few minutes of very vigorous mixing, Banri stepped back and wiped the frosting splatters from his forehead. “And that’s done.” 

“Now, all I need to do is-” Banri cut himself off with a yawn. “Is let the cake cool, refrigerate it, then frost it.”

He yawned again. Tsuzuru stepped over and clapped him on the shoulder. “Why don’t you go to sleep? I need to stay up a while longer and finish my paper, so I’ll make sure it gets in the fridge before I go to sleep.” 

Banri hesitated for a second, but gave in. “Yeah, okay. I’ll just get up a little early and put on the frosting before Hyodo gets up.”

Too lazy to bother going back to his room, Banri just flopped onto the couch, and was asleep in minutes. 

\--

“Settsu. Oi, Settsu.” 

Banri slowly woke to the sound of a familiar voice, and the feeling of somebody gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked a couple times to clear his vision, and saw Juza, his face occupying most of Banri’s field of vision. 

“G’morning Hyodo.” He mumbled.

“Merry Christmas,” Juza replied, moving his hand to teasingly ruffle Banri’s hair. “Why are you wearing my hoodie? And what are you doing sleeping down here? Trying to catch Santa?” 

“Only if you’re my Santa,” Banri said with a wink. Then he suddenly remembered the cake. 

He sat up in a flash and slid off the couch. Juza looked at him, confused. 

“Just wait a bit, okay? Don’t come into the kitchen until I’m done!” Banri scurried past Tsuzuru, still fast asleep on the couch and into the kitchen. 

Omi was already there, frying up an omelette, and he greeted Banri as he walked by. Banri waved, but was focused on the cake, which he carefully removed from the fridge. 

“I was wondering where that came from.” Omi said with a smile. “How early were you up?” 

Banri shrugged. “Not very. Tsuzuru helped so I got it done pretty fast.” He pulled open a couple drawers before turning to Omi. “Do you have a frosting spatula?”

Omi handed him one and he got to work on frosting the cake, rushing as fast as he could without messing it up. In what had to be record time, he had it frosted neatly and sliced. He put one large slice on a plate with a fork, and wandered back to the living room. 

As requested, Juza had waited for him. Banri poked him in the shoulder, and delighted in seeing the way Juza’s eyes lit up when he saw the cake. He dug in at impressive speed, and hardly seemed to come up for air until half the cake was gone. 

“This is really good,” Juza said between bites. “Where’d you buy it?”

Banri nabbed a bite with his fingers, suffering a teasing glare from Juza. The frosting was a little sweet, but it was good. “Nah, I made it myself, with Tsuzuru’s help. Got up early to make it this morning, so you’d better appreciate it.”

Juza smiled. “I do. It’s really good. Thanks.” Then he reached behind him, where he had set down a package. “Here.”

Just as he took it, he heard a voice behind him say, “Hey, Banri. I got something for-”

Banri turned to see Tsuzuru, holding a very similar-looking present. 

“Ah sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll give this to you later.” But Banri took the gift before he could leave, setting it on his lap. 

“Nah, just stay. I’ll open it next.”

He peeled the wrapping paper from Juza’s gift, revealing a small book of classic plays, rewritten for duos and trios. He grinned. “This is great! We’re going to have so many good street acts to perform.” Juza smiled, pleased that his gift was appreciated. 

Banri took Tsuzuru’s gift next, and tore it open to reveal another copy of the same book. 

“Ah, sorry about that,” Tsuzuru apologized, reaching to take the book. “Don’t worry, I'll return it, and get you something else.”

Banri stopped him though, holding on to the book. 

“Nah, I’ll keep it. Some of these plays are for three people, right? We’re going to need a third actor.” He winked. “You and Juza will just have to share!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
